I Did Not Leave South Side For This!
by LittleOwlet
Summary: Tia is one very confused individual, who hates musicals and now she to live in one! How ever will she cope in a school where everyone randomly breaks out into song at any given time?
1. Chapter 1

**I Did Not Leave South Side For This!**

**Chapter I - Introductions are made**

* * *

East High...

Where do I begin?

My name is Tia Brown and I am a senior in East High.

Yeah. That's a good start.

I came to this school about three months ago having moved from Oregon because of my mother's job. I thought this school was pretty cool when I looked around it with my mother. I mean all the students seem rather nice and the teachers seemed friendly enough. They also have pretty up to do facilities as well and have a very good reputation. My mother and I were both pleased with what we saw and the information we have gathered about the school as whole.

So I chose to go there.

At first I was thrilled with my decision and viewed it to ne the right one. However after about a week of going there I began to notice things... Odd things. No. Odd is a massive understatement. I began to notice huge enormities. They were only small at first and I rubbed them off as it just being my imagination. But they got bigger and bigger until I couldn't ignore them anymore!

The students sing...

Now I know what you're thinking, what wrong with that? Bit of singing doesn't hurt anyone. However these guys don't just sing. They sing disney princess style. They'll just break into song and pull of an entire dance number like its nothing. It makes me feel really uncomfortable. My nerves are climbing up the wall, I'm scared that anyone will burst out into song at anytime.

Apparently it's just me who thinks something is up. I've checked with my friends and other people, they think nothing of it. In fact I don't even think they know they're singing and dancing half of the time. It's like living in a freakin' musical. The students even call this place high school musical!

I hate musicals and now I have to live in one.

I did not leave South Side for this.

What have I done to deserve this, Lord?!

The amount of times I have been asked to join the drama department is unreal. Just because I play the ukulele it apparently automatically 'one of the team.' I ain't joining no drama department where hella creepy people just burst out singing. It's surreal. I've had this blonde girl come up to me once and demand why I wasn't joining the drama department. When I explained I hated theatrical stuff she gave me a flabbergasted look and stormed off in a fit of rage. My initial thought after meeting her for the first time was that she needed to tone down the pink.

I see that blonde diva around school occasionally. She's still trying to get me to join. "Tia, it'll be good for college!" Or "Tia, we need more ukulele players."

I have no clue how she knows my name.

I avoid her like the plague.

Everyone seems to love the basketball them, which is fair enough. I mean I would be pretty supportive of my basketball team if they were one of the top in the country. It's kind of strange East High doesn't have a football team though. Just saying. Even the basketball team sings. I mean I understand the cheerleaders with them having specially plan routings and all. From what I've heard there was a massive moment when the Wildcats won the basketball final last year and then everybody just burst out singing. I would of gotten the fuck out of there as possible.

The cheerleading team are lovely, not like my old cheerleading team. Seriously they were exactly like the mean popular girls you see on TV. I was on the colour squad last year. It was so much fun! This year it is my mission to get on the prom committee, the school news paper and the colour guard. That's a lot, I know but a girl can be ambitious.

I looked up from my journal to a voice calling to me. "Tia!" My face paled and a horrified look appeared on my face. It was her. That blonde bimbo from before. Okay Tia, I thought to myself and inhaled and exhaled calmly. Grab the ukulele and your books, then make a beeline out of there. I reached into my locker in a rush and grabbed my precious ukulele before grabbing the books needed for my next class, Home Economics. I slammed my locker shut and pretended I hadn't notice the blonde. I tried to walk away in a dignified manner, my head held high.

Note 'tried', I didn't make it two steps from my locker before I bumped into someone and my books went flying everywhere. I cursed under my breath and began to collect up the seven books I had dropped.

"I'm sorry!" I shook my head as I gathered up the last of the books. "It's alright." I counted the books under my breath. I had six, where was seven?

"I do believe you are looking for this." A book was held out in front of me, the one I couldn't find.

"Thank you." I said softly, smiling.

I looked up to see a blonde dude wearing a beige hat with a blue ribbon. He was dressed in a white shirt, jeans and wore a sleeveless grey v neck sweater over the top of his white shirt. The startling similarity to the blonde bimbo made my smile faltered. He stopped smiling when he notice me frown. I grabbed the book and cradled my precious instrument before taking off again.

For the second time that day I failed in getting away.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder. I was forced to turn round. I plastered a smile on my face as I turned. "Hello Sharpay." Who calls their kid Sharpay?! What was going through this girl's mother's head at the time of her birth? "Why aren't you in the drama club yet?" I groaned and banged my head lightly against my hard books. We had this conversation every freaking time. I was seriously having a hard time keeping my cool.

I looked up tiredly. "I've already answered this a million times! Let me lay it in an way you will understand." My voice was rising and so was I in temper. "I. Don't. Do. Drama."

The guy and Sharpay shared a look. "You have your ukulele with you we could really use that." The blonde guy noticed.

My hand wrapped itself protectively around the instrument. "You're not having my ukulele! Do you have any idea how long I've had this thing?" I yelled, giving him a horrified look that he would even suggest such an idea.

Sharpay gave her brother the same look and hit him lightly on the arm. "Ryan! You can't separate a musician from her instrument! It's like removing the bread from butter, it's not right." Now wasn't the right time to comment that I didn't have butter on my bread. Sharpay then turned her attention back to me. She pointed one very carefully manicured finger at me. It made me feel embarrassed about my stubby ones I bit. "Tryouts. I expect to see you on Tuesday after school." She turned to her brother. "Come Ryan!" With that she started walking off, giving her hips that extra kick to attract the boys' attention.

Ryan glanced to me and shrugged. He sent me a thumbs up and a friendly smile. "See you on Tuesday, Tia." I watch him go. He seemed to be the friendlier one of the pair. I went on the assumption they were twins with them being in the same year and looking so startling alike.

I sighed.

I was not going along to some prancy drama club, no thank you. It isn't my thing plus I' had to study for a Chemistry Test and write a Mythology essay. Much more important in my opinion. The bell sounded for my next class to start.

Home economics here I come.

* * *

**_I am not going to lie. I am having so much fun writing this. So what do you think Tia should do? Go to drama club or flunk it? What would you do if you were in High School Musical?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Did Not Sign Up For This**_

_**Chapter II - The Pit of Despair**_

* * *

Home economics flewby as did the rest of the day. I had no more run-ins with Sharpay, thankfully. I saw her brother around the school once or twice. He waved at me a few times. He seemed friendly enough. The bell for lunch rang after I finished my Chemistry class. I exited the room as swiftly as possible, wanting to avoid all species of life. I really don't do people. I headed down the corridor leading to my locker. On the outside my locker was as plain as you could get a locker. It wasn't decorated with much inside it either, just a few pictures of my dog and my friends from Oregon. I input the code and opened my locker, trading out my bag for my books. My bag was a tan brown shoulder bag. It looked small but was bigger on the inside with all its hidden pockets. Like the Tardis really.

I slung my bag over my shoulder before shutting my locker and reattaching the padlock. I let out a breathy sigh and ran a hand through my brown hair, the rings on my fingers not getting caught in my head this time, thankfully. I began to walk down the down the numerous halls of East High. I was about to turn a corner to get the canteen but my singing senses were a tingling. My ears pricked up the moment they heard the sound of pure happiness coming from the direction I wanted to go. I dived next to the wall and poked my head around the corner to see a group of freshman singing and dancing away like they didn't have a care in the world. Was everyone in this school on drugs or something? That could provide so many answers if that was true...

One of the freshmen spotted me and beckoned for me to join them. My eyes widened in shock. I had to get the fuck out of there. "Hahaha, no." I replied, unamused. I was not getting infected with the musical virus as well! I flipped the birdie at him before legging it in the opposite direction of the singing and dancing teens.

Looks like no lunch for me then. I would have to just wait until I got home.

Food, then you shall be slayed by Tia's pit of despair.

In case you didn't know, the pit of despair is what I call my stomach. It's always hungry, never happy. It's so demanding,

A few more hours, my dear, and you shall be fed.

I shushed my stomach as I crept away from the singing. Ugh, musicals. Have I ever emphasised how much I hate them? Like I want to stab the guy who first came up with musicals and make sure they never existed. Life would be so much better without them.

I continued to walk straight down the hall, fully confident that I could find another way into the canteen to feed the pit of despair. I was striding forward, fully in my element. Nothing could stop me. Nothing could stand in my way. I was going get some food. I was going to... My thoughts trail off and I stopped dead in my tracks, earning some looks from passing students. A horrified look was on my face. Just up ahead were two bright pink lockers and outside those lockers stood two pink clothed people. The twins.

My eyes widened and I looked back over my shoulder. The happy clappy freshmen were behind me and the dreaded pink parade was up ahead. I felt beads of sweat beginning to form on my forehead, my eyes frantically looking for somewhere to go. There was nowhere. But there was a notice board. My eyes homed in on it. If I could just pretend I was highly engaged with the notices for a few minutes then maybe the twins would pass me, allowing me to make my escape. This was the most crappiest five minute plan I had ever come up with but it _had_ to work. My sanity depended on it.

My eyes scanned over the notices, at first I spotted nothing of interest. Some stuff about clubs. I squinted, reading the notice about sport. Exercise, yuk. My form of exercise was turning a page in my book or walking to the kitchen to get a bag of chips. Definitely not signing up for any sport clubs. I stiffened when I heard the twins drawing nearer to me. Keep looking, stay interest. I thought to myself, gritting my teeth. My eyes began to look for other notices to read. I saw a notice tucked away behind all the others. Curiosity got the better of me and I peeled away the other messages to look at this particular one. I had to stand on my tiptoes to do so. My eyes turned into saucers when I got to look at the hidden notice. It was an ad for the school paper. I studied it, go to classroom 1A on Thursday 20th September, Lunchtime, to sign up for the school paper. I gasped in realisation and took a step back. It was September the twentieth today!

What a coincidence. I thought to myself. It was like someone was giving me one coincidence after another. I decided not to dwell on that thought for too long before tearing the poster from the notice board and sprinting down the hall. Lunchtime would be over soon. Sharpay and Ryan gave me odd looks as I practically shoved them out of the way to get passed.

I hopped around the corner before running up the nearest flight of stairs leading up to the first floor.

Once I reached the top of the stairs I wandered down the hallway, trying to find 1A. I found it eventually. It was one of the tiny English classrooms, tucked away in a small alcove. My hand slipped on the handle and I looked through the window to check anyone was in there. There was about a group of six or seven students watching a guy about my age talk about something. I presumed this guy was the editor of the newspaper. I knocked on the door and pocked my head around it. I was met with mixed expressions, some annoyance, some delight. The editor raised an eyebrow as I grinned, waving a flyer. "I saw your advertisement a few moments ago, I was wondering if it wasn't too late to apply?" Shyness creeped into my voice and I recoiled a little. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

The editor's face lit up and he beckoned me in. "Of course you can apply!" He said in a singsong way. He gesticulated wildly. I bit my lip and a relived smile graced my face as I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"It's Tia, right?" A new voice piped up. My attention automatically snapped over to the voice. The speaker was a Asian girl. She was very pretty and had a friendly beam plastered on her face. "We have Chemistry and Advanced English Lit together." I gave the girl the once over and vaguely recognised her from the classes we shared. "I'm Jess! Hi!"

I gave her a salute, "Tia, though you already know me it seems." Both of us shared a look of glee before the editor interrupted us.

The editor wasn't actually half bad looking, with dirty blonde hair and a adorable line of freckles decorating his nose. Puberty hadn't quite finished with him yet but when it did it would turn him into a lady magnet. He handed me a form and smiled brightly. "Tell me Tia, what's your experience with writing?"

I opened up my mouth to speak but Jess ended up singing my praises.

"Oh she's great! Comes top of the class in English Literature. Some of the pieces she churns out are amazing! You should seriously consider becoming an author, Tia." I blushed from embarrassment. Jess wasn't exactly very modest was she?

The editor beamed and clasped his hands together. "Well it's settled then. Welcome to the school paper, Tia." He patted me on the back in triumph. I looked around at the six other people. All were smiling but one. "You're just going to invite her in like that?! We had to do a formal letter and a example piece. It's unfair, Louis, and you know that!"

Wow.

Rude.

"Zach." Louis started, glaring at him. "We are extremely low on members, we can't keep the school paper going if there is no one to run it. Peter quit last week and if you haven't noticed about five of our members are sick with the flu. We need the people. So I suggest you shut up." Zach mumbled an insult under his breath, which resulted in a glare from the guy next to him.

"Don't speak about females in that way!" The guy with the dreadlocks scolded, swiping Zach lightly around the head. Yeah! You go fellow feminist! We need more men like you in the world.

Louis rubbed his temples and snapped at the two boys. "Shut up both of you, you're giving me another migraine again." Instantly the room shut up. Louis rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Tia, I'm Louis, the editor. We have Alana."

He gestured to a ginger. She looked up briefly from her phone and gave me a head nod. "Hi..."

Louis' forced smile faltered a little. "Then we have Mike and Eliza." Mike bumped chest with his hand twice before point his finger at me. Aww yeah, we were tight. Eliza leaned forward and sighed dreamily. She seemed to have her head stuck in the clouds. She looked to be a sophomore while Mike looked to be a junior. Louis quickly moved on. "Then we have Doug."

"People just call me DD. It's short for Dreadlocks Doug. Just call me that." The dreadlock dude gave me the peace sign and I gave a thumbs up back.

"Okie-Dokie DD."

Doug looked to be a little older than me, 19 - suggesting he had been held back.

Louis then adverted my attention to the guy sitting in the desk next to him, Zach. "You've met Zach." There was bitter tone to Louis' voice, not that I don't blame him. Zach seemed like a hard person to work with. He just grunted a me, acknowledging my presence. Finally Louis moved onto Jess. "And you've met Jess." Jess gave me a peace sign and stuck her tongue out playfully, I couldn't help but beam back. "Wassup!" Jess seemed like a pretty chill girl. I wouldn't of minded if I chilled with her.

Louis gave me another weary smile, rings were under his eyes and a cup of coffee was on the desk. Did this guy ever sleep? Was he a vampire or something? OH GOD IF HE STARTED SPARKLING IN THE SUN, I SWEAR TO GOD. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So yeah, that's everyone."

The bell for class rang. Everyone packed up their bags and began to leave. "See you all this time in two days! I want some good stories, people." I made to leave after Jess but Louis held me back. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I really hope you enjoy your time here, Tia. You'll meet the other members when they are back in school. Anyway! See you in a few days time!" After that I was allowed to go. I walked straight out of that door, a idiotic smile plastered on my face. I fist punched the air in victory.

Join the school paper, check.

* * *

**_AN: Do you ever sit back and wonder what you are doing with your life besides roleplaying and writing fanfiction all day? I sure do! Thank you for your reviews my lovelies! _**

**_QotD: How would you react if your life suddenly became a musical overnight?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Did Not Leave South Side For This!**

**Chapter III - Why does my Chemistry Teacher hate me?**

* * *

Oh fun times. Chemistry with Ms Roberts. God why did I take this class? It was so boring. My mother forced me into it I swear! 'You'll need a science to get into college.' She said. I tried to argue that we did all the sciences anyway. She didn't listen. Ugh! Parents can be so frustrating sometimes. I listened to the teacher drone on about protons and electronic structure - nothing which really interested me. The only thing I was interested in learning about was which chemicals not to mix together so I could blow up something. However the teachers weren't allowed to tell us that because it went against 'health and safety regulations.' This is why I don't enjoy school. It's all these health and safety things that stop you from enjoying life. When my mother was my age there were none of these rules. People went batshit crazy. Now that I actually think about it I can see why the school board toughened up dramatically on health and safety...

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, my thoughts somewhere else. "Miss Brown."

That caught my attention and I suddenly became very alert. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

Ms Robert's eyes zoned in on me and she folded her arms smugly. "What is the word equation for aerobic respiration?"

I raised a eyebrow. This was Chemistry! Why was she testing me on Biology all of the sudden? "Um...It is..." I stumbled, desperately trying to remember the answer to this incredibly simple question. It's always the simple questions that get you, I find. Anyone else agree? No? Just me? Well okay then.

Ms Roberts leaned against her desk, looking very proud with herself to catch a student off guard. She clicked a pen and began to issue a detention. My eyes widened at the detention and I panicked, shouting out the answer. "THE ANSWER IS OXYGEN PLUS GLUCOSE CREATES CARBON DIXIODE, WATER AND ENERGY." Everyone stared at me and I recoiled.

Ms Roberts stopped writing and clicked her pen before putting it down. A annoyed look was plastered on her face as she turned to address me. "Well Miss Brown, it looks like you do know you Biology. It's a good thing you do because we will be swapping to it next semster." There was a groan of protest from the class. Ms Roberts rolled her eyes and clasped her hands. "Now don't groan. If you think that's bad then you're going to hate the project I'm giving you." Another groan, louder this time, erupted from the class. "The topic of the project is the history of the periodic table! I don't care how you present this project, unless it is not appropriate for school." She glared at some dude at the back of the class. I had the uncomfortable feeling something had happened before otherwise she wouldn't of felt the need to say that last part.

She walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper. "Now I have assigned you project partners. You cannot change your partners nor bribe me to change them." She sent a dirty look to a girl in my class, she shrank back from embarrassment. Then she began to read out a list of names who I did not know. The only names I recognised were Zach and Doug. I glanced over to Doug and he waved at me. His feet were up on the desk and he obviously didn't give a crap about science. God that guy was cool.

"Jasmin and Tia. You'll be working together on this project." Ms Roberts read out and gave me a warning look.

What was her problem with me, seriously?

I was a little angel.

There was a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turned around in my seat to face the person behind me. It was a girl with short brown hair and strands of pink in her hair. She wore a teal tank top and different wristbands decorated her arms. She leaned forward in her seat, arms on desk. "Hi! I'm Jasmin, your project partner, you can just call me Jay."

Her kind look and friendly grin made me smile. "I'm Tia, it's lovely to meet you."

She smiled at me warmly and nodded. "Oh I know! I've always wanted to get to know you. You seem pretty cool."

I tipped my head to the side inquisitively, trying to figure this girl out. "Thanks."

There was a light cough from the front of the room and I realised that the whole of the room had gone silent. I flushed from the embarrassment of having the teacher call me out for talking again and turned to face the front. "Sorry Miss." She gave me a warning look before addressing the class again. Jess roll her eyes and shot me a amused look from the other side of the classroom.

And that is how the rest of the lesson went. Boring I know, but it was normal. Good old normal. No singing or dancing endured. It was as boring as a Chemistry lesson could get and that made me happy. It was nice to have a period where nobody sang for once. If only the rest of my high school experience was like that. The amount of stress I would lose would be amazing. Seriously, you try being on your guard all the time and getting skittish at any given thing. Not good. I was pretty sure I would end up having a nervous breakdown at some point if people kept singing. So this was nice and calming.

The bell rang, indicating the end of fourth period and lunch. I began to pick up my books and put them in my bag when Jess walked over to me. I glanced up to see her sunny face. I beamed back. "You coming?" She asked and nodded to the door with her head.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed the rest of my belongings in my bag. This had become a routine over the last few weeks. Jess or I would wait for each other at the end of Lit and Chemistry before heading off to the cafeteria to eat with our friends. I was pleased with myself. Over the last few weeks I had managed to befriend most of the newspaper team, Allana and Michael being the only exceptions as they were not in my year. Even Zach had managed to stop being so sore towards me! I now could call them my friends. It was sweet.

I stood up and walked over to Jess. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jay still tidying up. I shared a look with Jess. She followed my gaze and simply shrugged. I gestured for her to wait. "Jay." I spoke in a soft and curious tone.

My project partner looked up from her desk and grinned friendly at me. "Hello again!" She said in that ever cheerful voice of hers.

"Hey... Do you want to come and eat with us?" I threw Jess a questioning look, she gave a thumbs up to say she was okay with it. "We need to discuss what we are doing for our project afterall." Jay's whole face lit up. I swear to God I have never seen anyone more happy for being offered to eat with some people. Jay nodded vigorously and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. I half smiled. "Great!" Jay followed me to where Jess was patiently waiting. The three of us exited and headed down the hall towards the food hub. It was the pit of despair's feeding time again.

We reached the hall within couple minutes and were waiting in for our food. Jess grabbed a veggie burger while I had a cone of fries and a egg sandwich. Jay picked the healthy option and went with the soup of the day - carrot. She also grabbed a fruit salad. She only had water when offered a drink, the opposite of my sugary coke.

"What's with all the healthy stuff?" I quizzed as we wandered up the stairs to our spot where we usually ate lunch.

"Hmm?" Jay looked down at her food. "Oh! I'm Vegan." She answered simply.

Jess' eyes widened, she was vegetarian but not vegan. "Wow... That's quite a commitment. I don't think I could ever live without cheese or milk."

I glanced to Jess. "I can't live without meat, how impressed do you think I am?"

My Asian friend rolled her eyes as we sat.

We were greeted with a round of hellos. Doug fist bumped me as I settled down next to him. His dreadlocks game was riding strong. I could feel the epicness of the dreadlocks reflecting on me. I subconsciously ran a hand through my curly brown locks because of it. Damn, I wish he would embarrass me with his utterly fabulous hair.

Jay sat on my other side and was looking uneasy. I was about to devour my fries when I remembered that I had invited Jay to sit with us, therefore it was I whom must introduce her into the group.

I placed the fries down and my stomach grumbled in protest. I shushed it before smiling at my friends. "Everybody, this is Jay." I placed a reassuring hand on Jay's shoulder. "Jay these bunch of weirdos are Louis, Doug but everyone calls him DD, Zach and you've already met Jess."

She gave a warm smile and a friendly wave. "Hi!"

Louis beamed back in reply while Zach gave his usual Zach greeting and grunted. Doug held up his hand for a high five, Jay grinned and high fived Doug. "Wassup, Bluejay?" Doug asked. Jay laughed in response and hit him playfully.

I looked from Jay to Doug in confusion. "Do you guys know each other or something?"

"We know each other from drama club and have a few classes together." Doug explained and chuckled at my face when it paled.

"D...Dr..Drama Club?" I stuttered, checking if I heard correct.

Doug crossed his arms and confirmed my fears. "Oh yeah, we know all about how you didn't show up for the auditions a few weeks ago. Sharpay got pretty pissed, the whole drama group knew about it. She still wants you to audition. She thinks you have real potential." Zach let out a laugh at that last line and Louis shot him a look.

"We're holding auditions again in a few weeks because we are short on seniors for the senior spring musical." Jay piped up quietly.

I rubbed my temples. "Oh god. That's means the blasted Evans pair will be chasing me again! Do I need this extra stress?" I said to no one in particular and threw my hands in the air in a melodramatic fashion. I put my head in my hands and sighed, having lost my appetite all of sudden.

Doug chuckled to himself softly. "Just go, Tia. It will shut the pink demon up."

"He does make a valid point." I heard Jess say.

I sighed irritably and removed my hands from my face. I must of had a extremely sour look on my face for Louis to offer me a big newspaper assignment. "Hey Tia, if it helps our sports' reporter is still on holiday and I need someone to cover to big basketball game coming up next week." A look of astonishment appeared on my face. Louis wanted me to cover the basketball final between the West High Knights and the Wildcats? Louis rolled his eyes at my face, his eyes were laughing at me. "No I'm not joking before you start. I really need this story in the bag and I think you're perfect for the job."

A light blush crept over my cheeks and I looked at Jess apologetically. She waved a hand dismissively to indicating it was fine blushing from her boyfriend. My face lit up and I adverted my attention back to Louis. "Thank you so much! I would love to!" Doing this story meant I could interview the players of both teams and let me tell you there are some hunks on those teams I would not mind getting down and funky with.

Zach scowled. "But we need a photographer. It's no use her going to a game and not taking pictures. Our photographer quit, remember?"

Louis glared at Zach, sometimes I wondered how they were friends. "I am aware of that fact, Zach." Louis spat in disgust.

Jay raised her hand shyly. "I could take the pictures." She offered. The attention of the entire news team was instantly on her. She recoiled a little under the attention. "I mean I take photography classes so I just figured..." She trailed off.

Louis gesticulated wildly, getting excited. He stood. "No no! This is perfect!" He flashed a grin at Jasmin before turning to look at me. "How do you feel about having Jay tag along with you?"

I gave him a thumbs up. "I'm totally cool with it, besides it will be nice. Gotta spend some quality time with friends." Jay's whole face shone like the sun. I've got to really stop complimenting that girl, one day her face is going to blind me.

Louis' grin grew. "Perfect! I look forward to reading your story."

Then the bell for the end of lunch went.

* * *

_**AN: Dudes, this took such a long time to write! I hope it was worth the wait. Big chapter coming next. The first of the High School Musical 3 songs comes. A lot of wtfing will endure.**_

**_I'm reading the Mortal Instruments at the moment and it's so good! I love Jace so much. Simon was my favourite but eh._**

**_QoTD: Your life can only be summed up by one song, what is it and why?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Did Not Leave South Side For This!**

**Chapter IV - I Swear I'm Not Crazy**

* * *

"Yo Tia!" Jay's voice cut threw the crowd of students and reached my ears. I was standing at the entrance to the court, having texted Jay earlier this morning to meet me there. I lifted my head to see where the voice had come from. I grinned when I saw Jay making her way through the crowd towards me.

I wanted to fit the atmosphere of the game so I wore a red top with white shorts, my brown hair was in pigtails and a dark brown fedora say snugly on top of my head. If you're going to be a journalist, you've got to get into the mind of a journalist. Though, granted, I felt more like Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb then an actual journalist. Jay was not much better herself, she was lugging around all this fancy photography equipment, which my brain would not allow me to understand. She looked exhausted by the time she reached me. I would be too, dragging all that totally unnecessary equipment around everywhere with me.

Jay wore jeans, a white tank top and a red scarf around her waist. She also wore red converses, that I thought were rather snazzy. I removed the pencil from my fedora and scribbled down a note to order a pair when I had the money.

"Tia! Thanks for inviting me!" Jay greeted me in her ever cheery manner. She beamed at me and we hugged awkwardly. It was an awkward hug but not as awkward as when I hug my step siblings all the way in Canada.

"Hey it's no problem!" I grinned back, tugging on my pigtail nervously. This was my first story and I did not want to fuck this up. "Shall we head in?" I head nodded to the set of double doors. Jay seemed to agree with me as she had opened the door and was searching for our seats.

We found them in the end.

We had front row seats, reserved specially for us. I know this was only a school basketball game, but boy did I feel posh with reserved seats!

The Wildcats entered the court, resulting in a deafening cheer from my side of the court. I cheered too. Even though I had never been one for sports I had to admit that the atmosphere of the room was getting to me. But exercise in general? Ew. All the exercise I did was tap my finger on the television remote to change the channel. Though I did get my weekly run when Sharpay dared to approach me. The thought of exercise makes me tired.

The West High Knights entered a few minutes later. A massive cheer erupted from the opposition's side of the room. Jay nudged me and grinned. "There are some cuties on that team, especially the one with blonde hair and dimples."

I raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively. "And how would you know that?"

She winked at me and gestured to the camera. "Super zoom."

I laughed in reply and adverted my attention back to the court.

The game had just begun and was in full swing. frantically scribbled away, desperate to catch every single detail of this game that would decide the fate of our school basketball team. Jay was clicking away like she had done this a million times before, like a true professional. Or she just liked the sound of the click of the camera, I hadn't decided yet. Either way she was awesome.

The basketball captain wasn't half bad looking, he moved as fast as a plane and as swift as a bird on the court. He passed the ball to one of his fellow team mates, a tall guy with dark skin. I tipped my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. I was laughing behind my eyes. I had seen this guy before. He was forever trying to woo the pink princess while I was forever trying to avoid her. We had accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway once when I was trying to outrun Sharpay and Ryan before they spotted me. He ended up knocking me over. He apologised profoundly and gave me a home ales muffin to settle my troubles - which was sweet. Yeah. I liked the muffin man.

There was a roar from the Wildcats' crowd. I looked up confused and found I had missed a goal. "Damn it!" I yelled, massaging my temples. I had been so caught up in capturing every detail, I forgot to capture the first goal of the game.

Wow.

Idiot alert.

"Don't worry about it." Jay said calmly, still clicking away. "I got it on film."

My face lit up for like the fifth time that morning. "Thank you so much."

Jay kept her attention on the game but waved a hand idly. "No sweat! I'm the photographer, it's my job to capture _everything_."

So that's how the rest of the game went, Jay capturing the important parts of the game, like goals and fouls, while I described the swift movements of the players and the atmosphere of the crowd.

Everything was going smoothly until there were sixteen minutes left in the game.

The Wildcats and West High Knight had just returned from half time.

The game was just getting back into motion when _it_ started.

"Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it done." I heard the chanting and pressed down on my pencil, making the nib snap. I cursed and looked up, my ears intently listening to check if I had heard someone singing or it was just my imagination. My eyes narrowed as I scanned for the culprit.

I must of looked pretty weird for Jay to ask me if I was okay.

"Hmm? Oh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Couldn't be better."

Jay raised an eyebrow, clearly creeped out. "Okay..." She mumbled.

"Hey Jay."

"Yes?"

"You haven't heard any chanting, have you?" I asked, my eyes wide. I was too young to be going to crazy.

"Chanting? You mean the cheerleaders?"

I shook my head, my eyes turned into saucers when I heard the chanting again, I stuck a finger in the air. "Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on!"

"That chanting."

Jay looked at me like I was mad. "I don't hear any chanting. Maybe the heat is getting to you, Tia? It is awfully hot in here."

I shrunk down in my seat. "Maybe it is." I mumbled, tapping my pencil on my pad. If chanting was here then this was a situation I couldn't GTFO of.

"Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time! Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line! Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done. Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1!"

My face paled, the chanting was coming the basketball team.

"Let's go team!" The Coach called, clapping his hands together to get the team more motivated.

I suddenly sat up and frowned. I was sick of people thinking I was crazy because I insisted this school was a living musical. You know what? I was going to prove it to all those doubters on reddit and beyond that this school, my school, was a living musical. With that in mind I drew out my dicatophone and hit the record button on the side of the instrument. I thrust it into the air, reading for the world to hear the sounds of High School Musical.

* * *

**_AN: I'm separating this chapter into two because it's going to be incredibly long and I will probably never update for you lovelies otherwise! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring! I am very tired and it took a long time for me to find the inspiration to write this. The second part of chapter will be up by the end of the month and that is a promise!_**

**_QotD: So what did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Did Not Leave South Side For This!**

**Chapter V - Why Does Nobody Here Know They're Singing?**

* * *

"Gotta get it together." The captain started to sing first, playing basketball like he had been doing it all his life. He probably had, knowing that his father was Coach Bolton. "Yeah, pull up and Shoot, Score!" Yet an another incredible goal for the Wildcats. "Are ya ready? Are ya with me?"

I broke down laughing, causing me to receive some looked. All I could picture now was the wildcats in spongebob squarepants outfits. "Are ye ready, kids?" I mumbled to myself, still giggling.

The rest of the basketball team seemed to respond to his question almost immediately, like this song had been planned beforehand. "Team Team Team Yeah!" I scowled, what kind of people sang about exercise? Crazy people, that's what.

"Shake em with the crossover." The captain sang as he dribbled around an opponent. He then passed the ball to Chad. I recognised him from his iconic t-shirts and frizzy hair. We had spoke once when we had bumped into each other into the hall. He seemed nice enough.

The crowd screamed. "Wildcats!" My eyes widen. Fuck no. Now the crowd was getting involved. I looked around me, everyone in the crowd was immersed in the game. Did they not realise they were watching a totally random song number unfold on the court?

"Tell me, what are we here for?" The captain asked as he marched along.

"To win." The crowd replied. My ears ran from the shouting.

The fizzy haired dude and the captain ran along both sides of the court, trying to get the ball. Chad swiped it and got it to the captain. Score. There was a massive cheer from our side of the team. I had hoped that the singing would stop after that as the numbers I had experienced before never actually lasted that long

Oh God I was so wrong.

Hell had only just begun.

"Oh this is our school's most important game in the history of games, let's start singing and we'll win." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. I was really beginning to hate this game.

"Cause we know that we're the best team." The captain passed our spot at the front, causing Jay and I to stare. His biceps were rippling. He was covered in sweat and- No Tia, this was not the time to get distracted by hot bodies, I thought to myself. I blinked a few times and forced myself to focus back on the game. I sat down, placing my dictaphone besides me so that the music could still be heard, and began to jot notes down about how weird this game had gotten.

Jay shared a look with me, which made us both flush. We knew exactly what was running through each other's head. I would tap that. By that we meant the basketball captain, or Troy as I was later informed.

The Wildcats' coach clapped a few times, trying to get his boys enthused about the game. "Come on Boys. Come on Boys. Come On!" If I had been the coach then I would have promised my team humongous bars of chocolate, everyone likes chocolate. Well. Unless you're allergic, or a vegan, or just don't like chocolate in general. Then you, my friend, are strange. The only reason I haven't gotten fat from chocolate is having to run halfway across the school to get away from Sharpay, surprising it really does keep a person fit. Either that or I have a really fast metabolism. It's probably the latter.

"The way we play tonight. Is what we leave behind. It all comes down to right now. It's up to us."

"Wow. Real motivational, Captain." I muttered to myself sarcastically. "Nothing like stating the obvious." I turned my attention to other players on the team and began to scribbled down notes on them. Why did it have to be about the captain all the time?

"So what are we gonna be?" Screamed Troy. I leaned back in my seat, pulling a disturbed face. Screaming was a bit much for a school basketball game.

However his team seemed to be reared on by the ludicrous screaming of their captain and responded with just as much force in their tones. "T-E-A-M. Team!" They ever did those stupid fist punches guys do when they are pumped.

Another three points was added to the scoreboard, but this time for West High. I jotted it down and wondered if the West High Knights were having the same reaction I was. A few of them looked a bit perplexed at least.

Troy threw his arms in the air in celebration of the goal. "Gotta work it out. Turn it on!"

The crowd seemed over the moon at another goal and cheered as the Wildcats were winning once more. The atmosphere of the hall was exhilarating.

"Come on!" Yelled the ever faithful wildcat cheerleaders. Screw those ladies, they were the backbone of this entire uncalled for musical number. Yeah. Screw you attractive cheerleaders.

My head was really beginning to hurt now from all the shouting and singing. The court was hot and stuffy. There is only so much of sweaty guys and rippling biceps a woman can take. I was sick of watching basketball and that number. All I wanted to do was go home, eat cake, put Taylor Swift on and scroll down Tumblr. Let's get real. Tumblr was the babe. But unfortunately I was condemned to this hell and get this story, people were depending on me. Maybe it was a bad idea to join the school newspaper.

"This is the last time to get it right. This is the last chance to make it our night. We gotta show what we're all about." The captain and his team mates continued to sing. "Work Together. This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are! This is the last game so make it count, it's now or never."

And that's how to rest of the game went. Troy and his crew singing their hearts out to some basketball game that wouldn't even be that important in the long run. That was until there were sixty seconds left to the game and Troy fell.

Uh oh, man down. I winced at the captain skidding across the floor. That had got to hurt. The referee blew his whistle and instantly Troy was swarmed around by his concerned team mates. I stood up, notebook in hand, desperately trying to see what had happened to the boy. We couldn't see anything due to the amount of people crowding around him. People were stupid. You want to get the juiciest gossip for a story and people just happen to be in the way, preventing you from doing so. I shared a look with Jay, who head nodded to the court. She was asking if we should run onto it and see what was up with Troy for the newspaper. I sighed and shook my head before sitting back down. As much as I wanted to pester people with questions that would have to wait until after the game. I was no Nancy Drew and Jay was no Sherlock Holmes, no matter how much either of us wanted to be.

That would be cool though.

I would love to be Nancy Drew and fight crime.

I would be awesome at it.

Ah nerds and their whimsical fantasies.

Troy was soon up on his feet again. He looked fine, if anything just a bit shaken up. I rolled my eyes at him. He was such a baby. The whole hall went quiet as Troy stood and the wildcat fans lifted red and white cardboard, creating white paws on a red background. I turned to stare at this is confusion. I didn't realise we had to bring cardboard with us. I looked to the guy next to me and saw him removing the cardboard next to his seat. I looked next to mine and sure enough there was a piece of white cardboard. I shrugged and picked up, raising it over my head. The lights were lowered and a spotlight found its way to Troy. What the fuck. I was pretty sure that basketball games didn't have spotlights, that was more of a drama thing. Drama... I lingered on that thought and my eyes widened when I realised what was happening. Solo. I was forced to watch in perturbed dread Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school, sing a solo without the help of his team.

He opened his mouth.

I shut my eyes.

Here it comes.

"Troy. Trooooooyyyyyy!" Someone sang, a female from what I could make out. My eyes opened and I removed the piece of cardboard above my head. I pulled a face of puzzlement and looked around for the singer. I spotted Troy and followed his gaze. A pretty girl in a white dress just was stood up, singing down at Troy. Everyone remained oblivious to this.

"Right now I can hardly breath." Troy answered, his breathing heavy.

The random girl smiled down at him lovingly. I felt myself nearly puke from the sickly sweet look upon both their faces. Ugh love, gross. Who needed love a person when you had the Internet? That's what I call true love. I looked around me, completely perplexed by what was going on. How could the rest of the hall not see this? Was I high? Was that the reason why I could see people singing? I don't do drugs so that ruled out that possibility. I wasn't drunk either so...

Magic.

Magic had to be the answer.

Magic was what was forcing me to live through this musical hell.

Fuck you magic.

"Oh, you can do it. Just know that I believe." The girl drew a hand to her chest and encouraged the captain. I raised an eyebrow at her. That was a little bit cliché. This was not a movie or anything.

The captain stood straighter. "And that's all I really need." My eyes adverted to Troy, a let out a dry laugh. Are you kidding me? He just fell. He needs to be checked over by the school nurse. He is not fine. Singing does not magically heal people, unless you were Apollo. If Apollo is reading this then I meant not offence by what I said, I love your work.

"Then come on." The darkness was beginning to fade.

"Make me strong." The girl in the white dress nodded at the captain reassuringly and proudly. "It's time to turn it up. Game on!" The darkness disappeared completely and the game commenced like nothing had happened.

Was I the only one who had epiphanies around here?!

I will spare you the details of the rest of the game. It's as boring as basketball can get. Basically some guy, who can't play basketball, was brought on with sixteen seconds left and ended up scoring the final goal that the Wildcats needed to win. So yay! We were the champions. I half expected the hall to break out singing Queen's 'We Are The Champions.' But it appeared they had no taste for classic rock music.

Jay and I made our way down to the court so we could interview the players for the school newspaper.

"Jay."

"Yes Tia?" Jay jumped down the steps leading the court. She waited for me to catch up, smiling at me all the while.

When I caught up to her I was gasping for breath. Like I said I am highly unfit. "You didn't happen to hear the singing that happened in the game, did you?" I huffed, my tone had a little hope in it.

Jay just looked confused. "Singing? You mean Troy and Gabriella?"

My eyes filled with hope. "Yes!" My voice was full of excitement at the possibility someone else heard them. "The black haired girl and the Wildcats' captain! Yes them!"

Jay's face cleared of all confusion and she beamed at me. "Yes! They are singing, right over there!" She pointed to where the basketball captain and his girlfriend were walking hand in hand, humming a sweet tune.

My face fell as we wandered over to the pair.

Jay, you little troll.

"Troy!" Jay called rushing over with all her equipment. I trailed behind, basking in my thoughts.

Troy's face lit up when he spotted Jay, they obviously knew each other. "Oh hey Jay! I didn't know you were on the school paper." Gabrielle waved a small hello and a smile at my friend. When I reached them they were talking about the big game.

Jay grinned when I reached the trio. "Guys, this is my new friend Tia." I gave a small hello and a wave.

Gabriella look like she recognised my name. "Are you the same Tia who bunked out on auditions?"

I sighed and lifted my hands sheepishly. "Well yes, that would be me. I was told that I drove Sharpay insane since I didn't come." A small smile played on the edge on my lips.

Gabriella grinned at me in her oh so sweet way. "Oh yeah, she was super mad. But that's your choice whether to come or not! Let nobody pressure you into doing anything." She placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

I stared at it in alarm. I did not consent to this contact. Get your carefully manicured hand off my shoulder foul demon!

Gabriella noticed how uncomfortable I had become from the touch and removed her hand. She shot me an apologetic look with a smile. My eyes narrowed at her, making the smile vanish. I lifted my head in the air and turned my attention to Troy. "Troy, can we get an interview for the school newspaper?" I asked with as much politeness as I could find.

I had to dig real deep to find the politeness lurking inside of me.

Troy answered with a smile. "Sure! Anything for the school!"

I sighed. Was everyone here a 2D character in a movie or something?

I proceeded to ask him a long line of questions, recording it all with my dictaphone. Jay took photos of us all. She took so many I was tempted to tell her that this was not a photoshoot.

To finish I decided to ask a question that was lingering in the back of mind. "Great singing back there in the game Troy. That duet with your wonderful girlfriend was simply spot on." Troy and Gabriella shared a look of bewilderment. I raised an eyebrow. "Tell us what was that pretty little number called?" I asked anxiously. I needed answers to why everyone sang at this school. I would go to high hell to find them.

Troy looked at me like I was mad, a look I had gotten use to over these pass few months. "I'm sorry but I have no clue on what you're talking about."

"_What?_"

* * *

**_AN: End of chapter! I'm such a tease ;). This took so long. This is for the anon who said they wanted Tia to have more interaction with the canon characters of HSM. Tia is actually a canon character, she just doesn't have a name. Go watch I want it all and you'll see her and Jay. Thank you for reading my lovelies!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Did Not Leave South Side For This!**

**Chapter VI - Not The Best First Impression**

* * *

Ugh sleep.

Ugh chocolate.

Ugh life.

You can probably tell by the ughs at how grumpy I was when I walked into school that day. I had stayed up until one in the morning finishing that god forsaken article because it was due in the next day. But then again this was happen why you went on a Pokemon binge to distract yourself from thinking you were going crazy. Richu shall always been my saviour. Always.

I stormed into school, determined to hand in this article. I received a few looks as I rushed by. For some reason people thought running in corridors was odd. Pfft, strange people. Whenever I run down corridors I like to imagine I'm the tenth doctor running from some freaky space alien. I strode right over to my locker, put in the code and pulled it open with so much force I swear it was going to break off. Carelessly, I threw in the books needed for the different lessons I had that day. I slammed the door shut and began to jog to the news room. Why am I jogging? I found myself asking. I must be really going crazy, I never jog anywhere.

I ran up an endless number of stairs before reaching the first floor. I will admit that I was practically dying by the time I clambered up the last few steps. I was pulling myself up the stairs by the bannister and making noises of a walrus in extreme pain, it was that bad. I'm an unfit bitch. I forced myself to get on my feet again and head to this news room. This stupid article wasn't going to magically deliver itself, although I wished it would.

I reached the news room and raised an arm in the air in triumphant. A grin broke out on my face. I had finally made it my destination. No more stress for little old me! I placed my hand on the door handle to open the door... Only to find it was locked. "What the fuck." I stated aloud, trying the door a few more times. The door refused to budge. I let out a groan of frustration and leaned against the door. Louis had said he would be here, he wasn't. Now I was forced to carry around this godforsaken article all day as well as trying to do all my other day to day tasks, i.e. avoiding the blonde bimbo, also known as Sharpay Evans.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Life sucked balls sometimes.

A voice broke through the silence. "If you're looking for the newspaper then it's the next classroom." It sounded slightly foreign. But not at the same time from the way the person had pronounced their t's. Were they Jamaican?

_Wow, you're an idiot, Tia._

I opened my eyes to see a man, a very tall man making me feel even smaller than my already short 5'3" frame. He had coco coloured skin and black hair. He had a button nose and chubby cheeks, indicating he still had some growing to do. Yeah this dude was Jamacian for sure.

He was in a white shirt. The shirt had multiple colours on it, forming some weird modern art. I don't really like art, to be honest. His denim jeans were well loved, as obvious from the light, sandy colour to the blue denim. He wore light blue toms on his feet, choosing to go sock less. I stared at his feet in horror, who didn't wear socks out in public? I mean I had heard countless stories about the sock less species but had never actually met one in person. "You're not wearing any socks. You monster." I thought aloud. My eyes widened. Oh God, this was why people didn't like me. I always spoke my mind.

I frowned in confusion when I heard laughter.

I looked at the boy quizzically, this was not the respond I had been anticipating. A smile broke out on his adorable little baby face. "That is such a great first impression." His eyes met mine and he grinned at me. "I'm Tico." He spoke in a warm tone, making me smile back. "I'm presuming you're Tia. Louis said you would be a little disorientated, considering you're new to the paper and everything." I just stared at him, trying to make heads and tails of the situation. He tipped his head to the side and studied my face. Intelligence lingered behind those eyes of amusement. "You're not really a talker are you?"

"Not really." I answered, finally finding my voice. "I'm more of a complainer to be perfectly honest."

Tico rolled his eyes. "Pessimist." He noted, grinning cheekily before heading to the next classroom on the right.

I raised an eyebrow. Well that was rude. "Hey!" I yelled, hurrying after him. "For the record, I'm a realist, not a pessimist."

Tico waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever!" He said in a singsong voice before pushing the door to the news room open.

I picked up the pace and rushed in after him. There were only guys in the room, Louis, Tico and Zach. Zach glared at me and shook his head disapprovingly. Just to infuriate him I winked and beamed back in reply. He just rolled his eyes, making me laugh. A corner of Zach's mouth edged up into a smile.

"Will you two stop flirting?" Louis interrupted, his voice contained a tired edge to it. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth in protest. He put up a hand. "Tia, please hand me the article. I'm too tired to argue."

Well excuse you.

I opened my satchel and drew out the precious parchment. Louis held out his hand expectantly and I obliged by handing him it. His eyes scanned over the article and a few moments later he smiled faintly. "This is excellent, Tia. Maybe I should consider swapping you and Tico around. He can become in charge of the weather instead."

Tico gasped dramatically and put a hand to his head. "Oh no! You mustn't do such a thing! It would kill me inside."

Louis shot him a look. "Quit being so melodramatic."

Tico crossed his arms and grinned. "But being dramatic is what I do best." He chuckled when Louis tutted. Tico turned his attention to me. "Thanks for covering the big game for me." He paused and then pouted. "Stupid flu. Mama Tico will never let her little cubs in when they get the sniffles." He wiped his eyes. This dude was a terrible actor, ain't going to lie. Tico quickly changed the subject, deciding he had lingered on the previous subject for too long. "So what have you got next Tia?"

"Double English!" Zach piped up. All eyes homed in on him. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a creeped out look. How the heck did he know my timetable? It wasn't like I exactly complained about English. Was he like Edward Cullen from those poorly written Twilight books? Oh God, was my sort of friend a vampire?! Did I need to break into my mother's 'apocalypse emergency pack' and find the garlic? Come to think of it why did my mother even have an apocalypse emergency pack?

Tico's voice cut through the awkward silence "Stalker..."

Zach looked like he was about to melt into a pool of embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak but was promptly shut up again by the judging looks aimed at him. Tico suddenly looped his arm through mine and turned away. "Alright, hon, let's get you to Double English, coincidentally I'm in that class too."

* * *

**_AN: Ugh this to so long to write! I'm so sorry about that! This chapter isn't as entertaining as the others because I needed some character development and to introduce Tico! Tico is courtesy of my friend, Tiff. More will be on the way soon and there will be longer chapters, I promise._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: I thought I would put the author's note at the top this time so all of you can read this. Sorry I haven't updated for four months! I have been so busy with exams. I'm not going to lie for a long time I couldn't find inspiration to write this chapter. I didn't know how to write this chapter! I've written other chapters to this story, just I needed to write this chapter to submit the other chapters. Plus I've been working on my original novel so that's taken a lot of my time. Although I know my novel will not be finished any time soon! I've been writing this for about four hours straight so you all better love me. It's an extra long chapter as well because I felt bad about not updating for four months._**

Q&amp;A!

**TheDoctorsTrueCompanion** chapter 6 . Jun 8

**Question**: So is Tia the only one that can hear the music? Is she crazy or is everybody else crazy please answer my question!

**Answer: **she's not crazy! You'll have to read to find out. The clue is Tico. They can all hear the music.

**That-Stubborn-Bitch**

**Question**: Hey, keep writing girl, this story is da bomb! Just a question, is this going to end up as a lo

* * *

ve story or just a (absolutely amazing) story about a girl?

**Answer**: thank you so much! A little bit of both actually. Once again the key is Tico.

Enjoy!

* * *

**I Did Not Leave South Side For This!**

**Chapter VII - Tico**

Double English was a pain. It turns out Tico sits directly in front of me. That answered my question as to why there was always an empty seat in class. However I had an excellent view of the board before Tico resumed his normal seat. He kept turning round in his seat to talk to me. Our teacher, Mr Hemming, must have told off Tico at least twenty times throughout those two hours. You would think Tico would condescend to listen to our teacher considering he missed two weeks of school, but it appeared not.

I learnt a lot about Tico within those two hours. I can tell you that his favourite colour is green, he likes peaches with cottage cheese, he is obsessed with Britain and wants to study there someday. He has a brother called Rafiki, who is three years older than him but is in the same year as us because of being held back three years. His dad is called Nicolas and his mum is called Suzanne. He tried getting on the basketball team last year but didn't even make the tryouts because he was pigging out on McDonalds. So he applied for the newspaper instead. He's a fucking nerd and is in love with Nico Di Angelo from the Percy Jackson series. He nearly threw a fit when I said I wasn't too keen on Nico, and that I actually preferred Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He didn't talk to me for a good ten minutes. I was pleased about this because it meant I could get some work done.

We were learning about Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet.' Let me tell you it is literally the worst play in the world. All I've learnt about it after weeks of studying it is that Romeo is a horny bastard with a huge sex drive. He is the ultimate fuckboy. I will never understand what Juliet saw in him. If I was Juliet I would just marry Paris to keep everyone happy and then I would kill him if he got on my nerves. Naturally I have his baby first then kill him off because I could take care of all his money until the day my child turned eighteen. Romeo would move on with his life soon enough because he's a horny dude and would go lusting after other females. Juliet was so stupid, oh my god! Back in Shakespeare's time they didn't have DNA tests so I could have quite easily gotten away with murder. Nobody suspects the wife. If I was Shakespeare his plays would have been so much shorter and much more interesting.

I was in the middle of ranting about the Crapulets in my paper when Tico turned round to talk to me again. "Taylor Swift." He stated. Although he said her name more like a question than an actual sentence.

I put down my pen and lifted my head. I gave him a confused look. "What about her?" I frowned. What did this guy want?

Tico bore a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat's own. "I knew that would catch your attention!" He looked rather smug with himself. My frown deepened. You did not just say my queen's name randomly. Was he about to insulting her? I would not hesitate to give him a piece of my mind if he did. Tico seemed to sense he was treading on thin ice. He answered my question with a nervous smile on his face. "Thoughts on her?"

I placed my hands on the desk and pulled my chair in, giving him my full attention. My voice went deadly low. "She is my idol and if so dare to utter a bad word about her I will have your head."

Tico's warm smile vanished. His eyes widened and he put a hand to his throat subconsciously. It quite comical now that I think about it. My eyes narrowed. I flipped over my paper before continuing to write.

There was silence for a few moments before a quiet laugh cut through the air. I glanced up to see Tico giggling away in his seat. I raised my eyebrows. "What?" Tico glanced at me and laughed loudly. He earned a stern look from Mr Hemming, which caused him to stifle his giggles.

"I can't believe you got the impression that I hate Taylor Swift! Damn I'm a good actor."

I tipped my head to the side. "So you don't hate her?"

"Oh hell no! I could never hate her! She is the next best thing next to Beyoncé!" Tico exclaimed. He fiddled with a pen in his hands. There was a moment's pause. "And the backstreet boys." Tico added sheepishly. He looked embarrassed to admitting he liked the backstreet boys.

I leaned in, edging closer to Tico. "I want it that way..." A light of recognition played in his eyes. His grin returned. I almost broke down laughing myself. I managed to keep control and just smiled instead. "So you're a fellow swiftie?" I asked.

Tico nodded eagerly. "Been in love with the girl since her first album."

"Same!"

"Favourite song by her?"

I clicked my tongue in thought. "This is a tough question." Tico's grin grew again. If it grew anymore I was worried his face would split in half. "It has to be Should've Said No. I love it when the guitar solo hits in. That's the best part!"

"I know right!"

"What's your favourite song by Taylor?"

"Love Story, no doubt." He spoke without a moment's hesitation. He must be really passionate about the song if he could pick so quickly, I concluded. "What do you think of Beyoncé?" Tico's voice was full of excitement.

This was where I deflated his balloon. "Eh, she's too shouty for me."

Tico placed a hand on his chest and gasped. He looked so offended. I was trying so hard not to laugh but the look he was giving me was making it really difficult. "Gurl, you're a beautiful liar, everyone loves the Queen B."

I lost it.

And that's the story of how I got my first detention at East High.

When the bell for the end of English sounded I stormed out of the classroom. I had just received my first detention, my clean slate had it's first hole in it. My mother was going to be so mad. My good reputation was ruined. The world was ending. I might as well book my funeral service now and say my goodbyes. I would not be alive to see the next day once my mother was done with me.

"Tia! Tia, wait!"

Tico.

My ears pricked up at the sound of my name but I chose to remain oblivious. I was not in the mood to talk to the guy who had just earned me a detention. Round the corner I went. Round the corner to find my locker. Round the corner to get lunch. I was grumpy and hungry. Those two things combined did not make a happy Tia. If anyone dared fuck with me anymore than they already had today then I would seriously consider suing the school. All this musical stuff was causing me trauma and mental scarring.

I reached my locker, punched in the code before nearly tearing the door off its hinges. As I was placing my books in my locker I heard my name being called again. "Tia!" I continued unloading things as Tico reached me. I tried to pretend he wasn't there, but that was very hard when you could hear his heavy breathing. He must have ran to catch up to me. "Tia, please. I'm sorry."

I slammed my locker shut and looked at him. "Sorry is not going to suddenly make everything better, Tico!" I spat. I glared at him, making him recoil. Then I felt guilty.

Tico looked truly apologetic. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you that detention. Honestly."

I was miles away as I ferreted through my purse, counting my money. Shit. I was 20 cents short for spaghetti and meatballs. Shit. I was going to have eat mushroom soup instead. I hated mushrooms. Shit. Tico waved a hand in front of my eyes. Apparently I was frozen. I was internally debating the pros and cons of eating mushroom soup. He etched an eyebrow, scanning me over for a moment. "Are you okay...?" He reached out to touch me.

"Mushrooms." I whispered, staring straight ahead. My soul was crippling internally. Even the word made me cringe.

"Uh... What?"

I gazed at Tico, my eyes wild. "I don't have enough money for meatballs. I have to eat mushroom soup. I loathe mushrooms." Tears started to brim my eyes.

Tico's expression changed from one of concern to one of bewilderment. He stepped forward when he heard me whimpering. "Are you crying?"

I put a hand between myself and Tico. "Don't look at me!" I yelled. I felt like The Phantom Of The Opera right now. I just wanted to hide my ugly crying face away from the world.

Tico bit his lip. "Tia, if it bothers you that much I will just buy you lunch. Then will you accept my apology?"

I removed my hand and opened my eyes. I blinked the tears away. I stared at Tico for a good couple of minutes. "Oh my god yes!"

That trademark grin returned.

I swear all Tico was made of was ten thousand smiles.

"Fantastic!" Tico said. He held out an arm for me. "Shall we?"

I raised an eyebrow and threw him a questioning look. "I hope you're not trying to flirt with me."

Tico threw back his head and laughed. "Oh darling, I'm hella gay."

Tico had bought me lunch like he had promised. I sat with him and Jess, happily munching away. I was wrapped up in my own little world as Jess and Tico chatted away amongst themselves. I listened to them with a feigned interest. I pitched in my opinion now and again but besides that I was relatively quiet. Jay waved to us as she passed us with Doug, Zachary and Louis. This British exchange student sat with them. Tiara Gold was her name. She was okay from what I had heard of her. However, she was in affiliation with the enemy, I could not be associates with the enemy's comrades.

I was about to stuff another forkful of spaghetti in my mouth when I heard music start up. I immediately froze over. My spaghetti was dangling from my fork as I stared in shock. Fuck no. This was the first time I had gotten into the dinner hall in weeks. I just wanted to eat some food in peace without having someone burst into song. Was that too much to ask?! When you attending a school which was a living musical, then yes. Yes it was.

"Imagine having everything we ever dreamed. Don't you want it?" My ears pricked up the moment it head that voice. Sharpay Evans. I should have known. She sat on the middle table in the canteen. I sat with my friends on the right hand table behind her. I physically facepalmed, earning a few strange looks from my friends. I gestured to Sharpay. Tico nodded in recognition but said nothing. Sharpay pushed Ryan's food away from him.

Rude.

I mean that was perfectly good food and I would have eaten that if it hadn't of had so many greens.

Ugh salad.

Ryan sat next to her, trying to reach out for his food. Once it was out of his reach he leaned back and gave a small hand gesture. "Maybe."

"Can't you see it?" Sharpay gave one of the famous jazzhands, like there was a vision before her. She then turned to her brother.

He raised an eyebrow like he was having a hard time picturing it. I couldn't blame him. Becoming famous was a longshot. "Kinda."

"Imagine first audition after college. I get the lead!" I spat out my drink of orange juice at this point. This was getting ridiculous. I began to choke on my orange juice. Jess thumped me on the back until I was done dying.

"A part for me?"

"Well of course!"

"Yeah right!"

"Same Ryan same. Don't believe your sister or trust her. She's a manipulative little minx." I stared at the twins, rubbing my hands together like s mad woman. Jess and Tico shared a look, both concerned for my wellbeing.

"Tia, are you alright?" Jess asked. She tentatively placed a hand on my shoulder. Tico sipped his water bottle slowly, watching me cautiously.

I waved a hand idly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so, champ."

"You gotta believe it!" Sharpay grinned at her brother. She was trying to pull the wool over his eyes. He better not fall for it, I thought.

"Keep talking."

"Shit. He fell for it. The cute twin fell for it. We're all doomed!" I exclaimed and threw my hands in the air. I leaned back, watching the twins intently.

Jess frowned. She looked almost amused. "Wait, you think Ryan is cute?"

I glanced to her, my eyes widened at the realisation of what I had said. "Yes...?" My voice was an octave higher than usual and a blush was creeping onto my cheeks.

Jess' eyes gleamed. "Oh this is perfect. We just have to get you guys together!" Jess clasped her hands together and beamed.

"Wait what? No! No way!" I waved my hands defensively but that did nothing to stop Jess' mind from hatching a plan. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you dare do anything." I warned before turning my attention back to the twins. "Are you literally shitting me?! They're on the table now! The table!"

"Sound exciting?"

"Inviting."

Sharpay clapped her hands. "Let's do it then."

"Listening!" Ryan sang his reply. He adjusted his hat. I cocked my head slightly to one side. He was rather cute.

I was drawn from my thoughts by a light tap on the shoulder. I turned my attention to the person who had hit me. It was Tico. "Isn't Ryan a dream boat?" He nodded to the hat boy. "I've been admiring since we first came to this school. He's just so yummy." Tico licked his lips.

I pulled a face.

Jess laughed. "We might have to start calling you thirst, Tico. You're so god damn thirsty all of the time." Jess smirked at her friend, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Guys!" I groaned. "You're making me miss my brooding i-hate-musicals time!" I gestured to the twins. I looked down at my food. I had lost my appetite. It was time to put this in the bin.

"Don't you want it all!" I was suddenly on my feet, aiming to walk away from this musical nightmare and dump my rubbish. I cried out in alarm when my feet automatically moving to Sharpay without my consent. What the heck was happening? Tico and Jess followed me like it was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

Sharpay continued to sing as I continued to walk around her table in a circle pattern. "You want it, you know that you want it. The fame and the fortune and more." I threw my arms in the air in sync with my other friends who had been subjected to this torture. I spun round and sat down. I sang along with Sharpay, smiling all the while. Wait. I was singing and dancing? Holy heck no. I had finally caught the High School Musical disease. There was no going back now. I couldn't fight it. I had to give in.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Happy 10 Years High School Musical! This series has brought me so much joy and has really helped me out when I've been in low places. Lots of good things have come from this franchise, such as Tia, who is still in hell. This chapter is only short but it was what I could managed. I haven't updated since October 2015, I feel so guilty!**

**QotD: How has high school musical changed your life?**

**Here is to another decade of High School Musical!**

—

"You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it. You gotta have your star on the door." Sharpay threw her arm in the air and pointed to the sky. I felt like scoffing. Was she serious? That was a cheesy move. However, I was one to talk as my arms quickly followed in suit. I have never been so ashamed of myself. I was freaking out big time. My body and mouth had a mind of their own and my mind was left to rot. And all I could think about was how my meatballs would have gone cold by now.

"You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press." We spun round and began clapping. We were clapping for Ryan Evans. Ryan fucking Evans. I was smiling against my own will, I was too happy. I was trapped in my mind, screaming to get out. The dance fever had reached me at last, it seemed none of us were safe. "Only giving you the best to use." We all sang. I was actually singing. I hated singing, mainly because I had a terrible voice. I was singing against my own will. My other friends were singing too. I heard them but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Ryan to see how they were feeling. I was like a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz, tiny, always singing and annoying cheerful. The question was could I sue anyone for violating my human rights?

Sharpay held a hand out to Ryan, helping him down from the table. Sometimes she was so far up her ass I wondered if we would have to send a search party in to find her. "Sing it!" A smug look crossed her face. Oh yeah, she knew she owned it and she was flaunting it wildly. I tried to frown or at least mutter something indecent at her, but all my attempts failed. My worst nightmare had come true. I was participating in a musical.

The world continued on functioning as normal as Sharpay and Ryan sang their hearts out. We, the unfortunate few, began to spin around on the table. I didn't even know the tables could spin! I was reaching for the stars, like I was the eighth member of S Club or something. Tico was grabbing the air and pulling it back while pushing the table round. He made it look so easy, whereas my movements were jerky and awkward. I wanted to cry. I really hated this. "I want it all. I want it, I want it, Yeah. My name in lights at Carnage Hall. I want it all!" _I want it all to stop,_ I thought, internally rolling my eyes. I was in despair. I was fighting a losing battle. I was slowly giving in and falling further from sanity. I was seriously regretting choosing East High over West High at this point in time. Maybe if I had gone to West High then I could have avoided my living hell. Someone, a very sick someone, was getting enjoyment out of my torture. What had I done to deserve this? I had never smashed a mirror as I avoided anything thought to bring bad luck. Again, I was forced to blame magic for my unfortunate circumstances.

"Can't you see it." Sharpay was observing her subjects, all of them were sticking to the status quo of East High. I had no clue what the status quo of East High was but I'm pretty positive it involved an elaborate musical number somewhere and possibly a guy with a cello? (I don't know, there always are guys with cellos in Disney movies.) Sharpay's voice failed to lack the pompous edge it always had. Was modesty even in this girl's vocabulary?

Ryan cheered, his voice filled with awe. "Yeah!" Ryan, poor, beautiful Ryan, was so naive. Bless him. He was grinning from ear to ear, gazing far beyond the four walls of the cafeteria. For a moment, he saw his entire future dazzlingly brilliantly in front of him. It was almost within reach. In a few months we would all graduate and he could pursue his passion for the arts. And me? Well I would be heading to a good college on the East Coast to get as far away from this place as possible.

Sharpay sighed, building her own version of Ryan's fantasy. "They're gonna love me!"

Ryan's eyes widened and he glanced to his sister. "Ahem." I felt sorry for him. He deserved better than Sharpay as a sister. That guy needed somebody to love.

Sharpay quickly corrected herself and smiled sweetly at her brother like it had been an innocent mistake. "I mean us!" My ears did not fail to catch the bitterness lurking behind those words. I was puzzled. Did Sharpay feel like Ryan was holding her back in someway? They were twins, they were meant to always be there for each other. But then, since they were twins I would understand why Sharpay would be slightly resentful towards Ryan. I would hate to share everything too. Thank the Lord I'm an only child!

Then something completely bizarre happened. The cafeteria changed before my very eyes. My clothes changed too! The cafeteria was completely littered with people. For some reason, a red carpet was before me. The guy who had gave me a muffin once was there. I hadn't seen him in the cafeteria beforehand. He wore a black suit, a pink tie and sunglasses. His friend was in the same attire. I stared at him, completely bewildered by the fact they were wearing sunglasses indoors. The lights had been dimmed, there was no need for them. I glanced to my hand and found I was holding a disposable camera. "What the.." Some part of my brain rejoiced. At last my voice had been found! I made to go and put the camera in my jeans' pocket but found I had none. My hand met smooth material instead. My eyes widened and I glanced down to what I was wearing. I was in a short purple dress, which had a low cut neckline, revealing way too much. I blinked, startled by the sudden turn of events. Was I tripping or something? Had my coffee been spiked? I had only taken a few sips of it before being commanded to dance by the blonde bimbo and her baby brother.

The music started up again and I screamed. "Red carpet," Sharpay's voice came ringing through, loud and clear. My gaze homed in on her. She was stood a few metres away from me. She was dressed in a tight blue dress with a blue puffy shawl to keep her warm. Her hair had been curled and a ton of make up had been slapped onto her face, making hr appear ten years older than she was. There was no denying she looked gorgeous. I wanted to know who Sharpay's stylist was so I could hire them to make me look that hot in the mornings. Ryan trailed behind her. He looked pretty flawless too. Black suited him, he should have worn it more often. Although I would ditch the pink scarf, it really ruined the look. Damn, I really needed their stylist's number. Ryan looked uneasy as he reached my step. This was my chance! I had to get their number! I rushed forward, touching him lightly on the shoulder. His face took on one of disgust. I ignored it. "Yo dude, wassup?" I chatted away as we descended the stairs. "I know we don't talk much but I think you look gorgeous and I need your stylist's number. Do you know if they can work miracles?"

I nearly tripped over Tico as I chased after Ryan. Tico had been fawning over Sharpay before slotting in neatly behind me. I failed to notice his wardrobe change too. In response to my questions, Ryan just put his hands up and hurried away from me. "I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi!" Um rude. I had complimented him and he just totally rejected me. I made a mental note to only insult him in the future.

"Fight me!" I yelled, personally offended that he hadn't answered me. I was guessing his stylist couldn't work miracles then. I had challenged Ryan Evans to a duel. He had to accept otherwise I would not hesitate to throw eggs at him everyday until he crumbled. I could be cruel when I wanted to be.

I was drawn from my thoughts by the sudden realisation I was near an exit. I could leave this hell. "Fuck this shit, I'm out." I put up my hands in surrender. I was going to need some serious therapy after this. I squeezed passed Tico, patting him on the shoulder. "You're on your own now, boy." I liked saying the word boy, it made me sound like some cookoo old timer who had lost all his teeth and does nothing but sit in his rocking chair all day and play the banjo. I aspired to be that man. It only occurs to me now I had weird aspirations.

I was almost at the exit when I was hit in the head a giant ball of the Earth. I was caught off guard and fell forward. I yelled in alarm. However, it seemed everyone was too obsessed with the twins to notice me. My hands flew out in front of me, saving me from any lasting damage but I did end up with a few nasty cuts and bruises. My legs stung like hell. I felt like crying. Did the World hate me or something? Apparently it did as the giant globe rolled pass me. I sighed, I was tired of this school. "Worst day ever." I mumbled before burying my head into my arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Have a long chapter! So I heard High School Musical 4 is being made, is anyone reading going to audition for it? I know it's exclusive to America but I'm curious to know! When writing this chapter I listened to a lot of Smash Mouth and Jennifer Lopez to get the 2000s vibes throwing. I still can't believe High School Musical was ten years ago! Time goes by so quickly, oh gosh. I hope you enjoy this chapter, guys! **

* * *

"Tia?! Tia are you alright?" Louis? Was that Louis? It sounded like Louis It was no use asking me if I was alright if I couldn't even figure out who was talking, dipshit. Louis was a nice guy but he lacked a little common sense sometimes. He was like a confused goat, bless him.

Another voice rang out, making me cringe. My head hurt like hell.

"Give her some space people!" That was definitely Jess, I would know her voice anywhere. When you shared practically every lesson with said friend you learned to identify her voice very quickly. She was easy to find in a lost crowd, all you had to do was listen. She had a loud voice so you could find her within a matter of seconds.

I blinked the world into focus, groaning as I did so. "Ugh," I pushed myself up, my head was racing. It felt like someone had gotten a baseball bat and hit my head brutally for the next hour. I wanted to crawl into a dark room and collapse. Fainting was becoming a habit of mine. I should have remembered about the after effects of fainting, headaches and dizziness were included. Sometimes I wondered if I even had a brain for any blood to rush to. Momentarily she closed her eyes, allowing the haziness to clear before opening them again. I placed a hand to my head, forcing all my weight onto my other arm, supporting me off the ground. "What happened?" I sounded like I had just woken up from the world's longest slumber and probably looked like it too. My vision came into focus and I saw the concerned faces of my friends staring down at me. They were all there: Jay, Tico, Louis, Doug, Jess and even Zach! I hadn't known where grumpy guys and I had stood on friendship terms, were we acquaintances? Were we friends? Were we frienemies? I could totally dig being frenemies. He could be the Buford to my Baljeet, it would make sense considering I was the smarter one out of the two us. I had no shame in admitting that.

I held my hand out, demanding help. Thankfully, Jess answered my distress call. She stepped forward and hauled me up. As I was being pulled up I felt a pair of hands on my back. I glanced over my shoulder, cursing when a haze swarmed my head. Jay smiled at me pitifully. She was supporting my back so I didn't fall back on my shaky legs. My eyes watered, I felt like hugging her. She was so lovely. I blinked away the tears, slightly shocked at my behaviour. How hard had I hit my head in order for me to get this emotional? I needed to listen to some Shakira, that would set my mood straight. Once I was on my feet Jess responded to my question. Jay had my arm linked with mine, she was there for me if I was to suddenly fall. "You fainted suddenly, you gave us quite the shock." Jess checked me over before nodding to herself in satisfaction. By Jessica Wang's standards I was okay. But Jessica Wang's standards of illness were practically non-existent. Doug had once taken the day off school because he was sick, when really we all knew he had a hangover. Jess hadn't let that go for weeks. She had followed him round school calling him a skiver. I had to agree with her, although I was fearful she would break out singing at how Doug was a skiver at any moment. Luckily my sanity had been spared.

Tico stared at me quizzically, tipping his head to the side. He smiled a bemuse smile. "Tia, why were you lying on the floor?" I took a sharp intake of breath, preparing myself to reply. However, I was cut off by Tico continuing. "If you were scavenging around for spare food then try behind the bins," He pointed to the bins, making me turn my head and follow his hand. He circled an specific area behind the bins with his hand. It was full of rubbish from people who had missed the bin and had been too lazy to pick it up and put it in the bin, myself included. I turned my attention back to him, I must have looked horrified as Tico put his hands up in defence. He took a step back. "Gurl, would not believe what people can't put in it." Zach hit him lightly, shaking his head in disapproval. Tico shrugged. "At least I never fell in the trash, Zachary." Zach turned a bright pink and politely excused himself. I watched him go, one eyebrow raised in surprise. I would have broke down laughing if my head wasn't so clouded. Zach was trash, literal trash. Tico's voice drew my attention away from Zach. "You sure you weren't after a trash meal?"

I was perplexed to say the least. "What? No!" Tico crossed his arms and tutted. He didn't believe me. I quickly changed the subject, this conversation was garbage (see what I did there?) I leaned against Jay for support, I was beginning to feel faint again. "You must have heard the singing!" I gushed, studying Tico's face desperately for any indication he had heard something. Nothing, his face was a blank page. "It was suddenly night and we were all wearing different clothes. I was in a purple dress and you were there too!" I insisted, trying to break forward but my legs gave way. Before I fell to the floor Jay yanked me back up and Louis rushed in to support my other side. Jay scolded me for my reckless in one simple look. If looks could kill that woman would be the top killer. I coughed, Jay was a sweet thing but boy she could be scary. I think it was because she was short, short people are closer to hell after all. Louis, on the other hand, gave me a reassuring squeeze on my arm. He was a helpful, confused goat, bless him. "You were in a green jumper and…" My brows furrowed and I gazed down at the floor, my memory was fuzzy. I pushed myself to remember what had happened next. All I remember was obnoxious singing and the World. I gasped, lifting up my head and staring directly at Tico. "And I got hit in the head by a fucking blow up globe." My day just got a whole lot more interesting.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and drew my attention away to see Doug. Louis had removed himself from my arm by now, feeling that I was stable enough to support myself. However, he still hovered nearby, ready to catch me again if I was to go. Doug studied my face, concern in his eyes. I gave him a warm smile in return. "Tia, I need to ask you a serious question. Are you high right now?" My face fell, it seemed I was not the only one who thought I was crazy. For some reason I felt myself beginning to tear up. I sniffed. I was not crazy, I just attended a crazy school with even crazier students, that was all. If anything I was the sane one in these organised shenanigans! I should have expected this, nobody believing me that is, I had been in this mad house long enough to know that. Nobody ever believed me, but it still didn't hurt to hope.

Zach had rejoined us by now after finding his composure. He was quick to my defence. He drew Doug's attention away from me. "What the fuck, Doug?" Zach threw his arms wide, like he was challenging Doug to a fight. I leaned forward, eager to see shit go down. I loved my friends but I was also a sucker for fights. When your father used to make you watch WWE at any given opportunity you gained a thirst for showdowns. "Everyone knows you're the stoner, not Tia!" Zach spat, I seethed, that one must have stung. I must have been mumbling 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' under my breath loudly in order for Jay to hear me. She snorted at my assumption. In reality we both know they were too cowardly to really cause any damage to each other. It was still sweet to dream though.

Doug gave my shoulder a light squeeze. My buddy got my back. "Yeah but I remember my first few times and it wasn't easy." Doug shot me an easy smile and I couldn't help but return it. Who said all stoners were bad people? Doug was one of the nicest guys I knew! I made a mental note to ask him if he wanted to come over to my house and just binge watch Kim Possible with me, he seemed like the kind of person who loved Kim Possible.

Zach threw his hands in the air in exaggeration. "DOUG!" He yelled, attracting some unwanted of attention to our group. He met my eyes briefly, shook his head before storming off, muttering curses to himself. I shared a look with Doug, he shrugged. He had no idea what had gotten Zach in a tizz, he had just been joking after all. I chuckled softly, shaking my head as I did so. Zach had a tendency to be melodramatic, I had suggested to him before that he should join the drama club; he had taken one look at me and not spoken to me for a week until I apologised. I found this quite ironic because it just emphasises the fact of how dramatic he is.

I felt myself become light headed again and sway about. Doug moved his hand from my shoulder to my arm, steadying me again. I laughed softly, blinking the dizzy world back into focus. "Wow, boy do I feel lightheaded!" I remarked, my headache had grown stronger again and that dull ache had transformed into a heavy pounding once more. It was hard to concentrate on my surroundings. The cafeteria light made me wince and all the noise added to my agonising ache. My skull felt like it wanted to open up, it needed to release the tension in my head.

I groaned when Louis step forward. He was about to poke his business where it was not wanted and as leader of our little group whatever he said people would agree with. "Do you need to go home, Tia?" I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear my mind and block out the aching. The group murmured in agreement, inwardly I groaned. Honestly, home didn't sound like a bad idea. It meant I could escape musical hell for a few extra hours and catch up on some much needed sleep. Yeah, now that I had thought about it, Louis' proposal didn't sound half bad. Well done, Louis!

"I'm walking you home." Tico announced.

I was slightly taken back, sure Tico was a friendly guy but we had just meet today! "I barely know you!" I cried, backing away from him. He rolled his eyes at my ludicrous manner. He strolled over to me briskly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He batted Louis and Jay away before stirring me out of the cafeteria and towards the school's reception. I looked up at Tico, he wore a wicked grin. I began to protest but he shut me up by signing me out of reception and asking the receptionist for my address, knowing full well I wouldn't give it to him. I had no say in this whatsoever. So when we got outside I buried my face in my hands and prayed to every single deity I could have think of. "Oh Jesus take the wheel."

* * *

The ride to my house had been rocky. I had learnt that Tico was an awful driver and had an even more awful car. It was from the early 90s and seriously needed to die already. Every pothole we went over, I felt. I nearly threw up a good five times. The drive had brought to my attention that the city council did not give a shit about the roads and that whoever had given Tico his licence was a madman. He pulled up on my driveway. He turned to me in hissed and opened his mouth to speak. I cut him off. "You're not coming into my house." I said in a monotone voice. My mind wasn't going to be swayed.

Tico pouted and gave me his best puppy dog eyes. He looked like a five year old. "Aww come on, Tia! Just one peak! I'll be good, I promise!" He begged, adding a slight whine to his voice to try and make me more lenient. Nope, not working buddy.

I mockingly sighed and rolled my eyes. I pretend to think about it, getting Tico's hopes by the tiniest bit. I smirked, crushing his spirits with a shake of my head. His face fell. "You made me listen to Nickleback all the way home, so no." I despised Nickelback, they were just too… ugh… just too Nickelback!

"Pretty please?"

"No." I exited the car, my bag hooked over my shoulder. Now to head to bed and travel to the land of Nod.

Tico gasped and put a hand to his head like he was in pain. He was born to be a star, I'm telling you. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out it."You're cruel to me, Tia!" He exclaimed. He leaned back in his chair, one hand on the steering wheel. A grin decorated his features and I could pick up the teasing in his voice.

I concealed a smile as I walked up the stairs to my porch. I waved over my shoulder without turning around. "Bye Tico."

"I'll be back to pick you up at eight tomorrow!" Tico yelled from the car. I shook my head, fighting the urge to smile. He was ridiculous. I slammed the door behind me, I had a reputation of a cold hearted bitch to keep up. It was hard work.

* * *

The moment I walked through the door Mum was badgering me with questions. She didn't ask me why I was home early since school had rung her earlier to let her know why. "Tia, was that a boy?" I sucked in a breath, I had forgot Mondays were the days Mum got off early. We were still adjusting to our new lives here, which also meant adjusting to a new schedule. Mum was constantly on my back about whether or not I had a boyfriend and every time I asked I said no. Just because you and Dad were together at my age, Mum, it doesn't mean anything! Everybody is different! She sounded elated at the prospect I might finally be getting my shit together. Well, here's a little known secret, reader, nobody ever has their shit together. I mean just look at my parents. They thought they had their shit together but got divorced when I was three and everything fell apart again. Life was just a really unfair game of snakes and ladders.

"Yes, Mum."

My mother was practically glowing by this point. Her face was plastered with this enormous, creepy smile she always got whenever I so much looked in a boy's direction. It was weird, man. She clasped her hands together and watched me spring up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. "Why didn't you invite him in? I would have loved to meet him!" She called, making me pause.

I was halfway up the stairs when her question rang out. I wasn't in the mood for her antics today, I just wanted to sleep for a million years. I gave her a pointed look. "Mum, he's gay." That shut her up. Don't get me wrong, I did love my mother, it was just she had a very dominating personality. It was hard to handle sometimes and I could understand why my parents had split. The marriage was a toxic one and was making them both miserable. My parents still got along swimmingly and I visited Dad every two weeks. I was scheduled to visit him this weekend in fact. Dad always made an effort to attend anything I was in. He was a good Dad. I decided to call Dad before I fell into a deep slumber, I need someone to remind me I was sane.

* * *

Tico had remained true to his word and had turned up at my house at eight stat. Mum had freaked out when she had seen the car outside. I, on the other hand, had felt breakfast churn in my stomach. I couldn't ride in that thing again. I had asked Mum if I could take her car since she wasn't working today. She had thrown me the keys and told me to stay safe. I wasn't sure if that was a euphemism or what. I liked to think it wasn't. Somehow, I'm not even sure how, Tico had managed to get himself invited to tea by my mother. It made sense he would come home with me since his pile of rust was parked outside my house. But to be invited to tea? On Taco Tuesday? That was a big no. I had seen how Tico hoovered up food, I would be saying goodbye to those tacos quicker than I could say Bob's your uncle. Tico, being the moocher he is, he did not hesitate on accepting my mother's offer. And so, begrudgingly, I drove us to school. We listened to some JLo on the way to school, which brightened my mood significantly. Tico singing Jenny From The Block even had me smiling and by the time we reached school we were both in fits of laughter.

We had been walking to class when Tico nudged me, causing me to give him a puzzled look. We paused in our walking, just staring at each other for a few moments. Someone shouted for us to 'get a room.' I chuckled softly, knowing fully well that Tico did not swing that way and both of us had no interest in each other beyond friendship. Tico gave a thumbs up to the guy who had shouted the insult. I half smiled, after a rough day yesterday, today was perking up. Tico signalled with his eyes to the roof. My brows furrowed in confusion and I looked up. I nearly screamed from what I saw. Troy Bolton, captain of the Wildcats, constantly conflicted over singing or the ball, was on the roof. I squinted, putting a hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun. "What the fuck is he doing on the roof? Does he not care about health and safety?" Tico shook his head and placed a hand on his hip. Like me, he was also an idiot and didn't think to bring a cap to school. I glanced to Tico, "You know, for someone who is captain of the Wildcats and is one of the school's top singers, he lacks common sense." Tico hummed in agreement. I smiled faintly before turning back to stare at the absurdity that was Troy Bolton.

"This has two weeks detention written all over it. Have fun!" Said someone behind us. I paid little attention to it, Troy Bolton was the current subject of interest not whomever had spoken.

Currently, I had a hand under my chin in thought and my elbow was being supported by my other hand. The sun had gone behind some clouds so it meant I didn't have to squint, thank God. "How'd you think he even got up on the roof?" I turned my attention to Tico for his thoughts. "I thought that the roof was always locked expected and the only people who had the keys were the gardening club and the janitors." I spoke from experience. I had tried to snag a key myself when I had first arrived at East High. I had seen the roof as a place of solitude from all the singing. I had a plan that I would camp up there every breaktime and lunch time for my school year, avoiding everyone and everything. That plan had been abandoned as nearly as it had been thought up when I had heard a musical number coming from the roof. I had decided to seek solace within my friendship group instead.

Tico never got to answer me as Gabriella Montez suddenly ran past us. She had a big, coy smile on her face. Her eyes were on Troy. She was heading to the roof. A lump rose in my throat, my nostrils flared and I felt myself panic. I screamed and grabbed Tico's arm, he sent me a bewildered look. My voice was laced with panic as I began to drag him closer to school. "We gotta go, another musical number is going to break out and I don't want to be around to witness it!"


End file.
